Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-6p}{7} + \dfrac{-8p}{7}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-6p - 8p}{7}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-14p}{7}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 7: $k = \dfrac{-2p}{1}$ $k = -2p$